


The Surprise

by tinyspaceurl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Peen, Almost blowjob, Bonding, GAYLIENS, M/M, Tentacle Dick, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspaceurl/pseuds/tinyspaceurl
Summary: Keith knew Lotor's anatomy was different from a human's, but he didn't know it was this... weird.





	The Surprise

Out of all the people in the castle Keith bonded with the most, it had to be Lotor. The only thing they really had in common were being half breeds, and barely knowing their families, but that was enough, apparently, for the two of them to constantly be drawn to one another. They stayed up into the early hours of the morning talking, or simply sitting together looking out at the vast space as the castle quietly drifted along. 

Keith found it infuriating that Lotor’s presence was calming to him. He should hate the guy- they should all hate the guy- but it seemed to be the opposite. After a month of their rendez-vous at night, Keith kissed Lotor.

It was stupid and a heat of the moment thing. Lotor was just talking so passionately about something, Keith can’t even remember what, and he had a fire in his eyes and a flush on his cheeks that Keith was drawn to. Next thing he knew, he was kissing the bastard. 

After the kiss, and relentless teasing from Lotor, they seemed even more relaxed around each other. They sat closer, they talked more when with the others, they even held hands when they were alone. That made Keith’s stomach flutter like he was some schoolgirl with a crush. Cringe. 

All in all, things were great. They took it slow and still kept it more private. Keith didn’t really know if they were “dating”. Or if dating was a concept Lotor understood. But they were content, and that’s what Keith liked. A soothing presence he could rely on that wasn’t hiding something serious right under the surface. Lotor simply didn’t care about anything. 

It was maybe a month or so into his- relationship- with Lotor, when they got a chance to have the castle, or at least the sleeping quarters, to themselves. Everyone else was pulling an all nighter discussing strategies. Keith and Lotor made separate excuses to be away for the evening. They met in their usual place and just held each other for a long time. Keith was content to stay like that for the whole night, but he knew what an evening alone held in store for them. He honestly didn’t know if Lotor had any sexual desire, but he guessed he’d find out.

He led the way to his room, and, upon entering, immediately socked Lotor in the arm for muttering something about how unused his room was. “I don’t feel like I need to put up personal shit, I’m barely here anyways.” he gave a glare with his statement, which only made Lotor laugh. Infuriating. To prove how annoyed he was, Keith kissed Lotor hard and rough. Mumbled a quiet “I hate you.” under his breath. Another infuriating laugh. Keith was remembering why he hated this guy.

Without pulling away, Keith shoved Lotor to sit on his bed. Cupped his face and sat in his lap delicately. Couldn’t help his small grin when Lotor gripped his waist. He pulled back from the kiss and pushed Lotor’s hair out of his face. “You know where this is leading, right?”

Lotor nodded. Rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. I’m not simple.” He pushed Keith’s jacket off his shoulders on the last word. Keith just grinned some more. “Your clothes are gonna frustrate me. You wear too many.” 

He didn’t even understand how Lotor’s outfit was comfortable. It looked so complex. But of course, to prove him wrong, Lotor had the upper half of his own outfit off in seconds. 

“Impressive. Asshole.” Keith raised his eyebrows. Slid shaky fingers down Lotor’s torso. He was fit, Keith could give him that. “Maybe we should be slow today. Let me blow you,” Keith said, raised his eyebrows. Lotor looked a little unnerved for a moment. “You know my… anatomy… is very different from yours, correct?”

Keith snorted. “I don’t care what your dick looks like. As long as it functions like a human dick, we’re good to go.” He climbed off Lotor’s lap and between his legs. Pulled his stupid pants off slowly. “Cute underwear.” They were black, red and purple. Like his damn outfit.

Lotor shrugged. “I color coordinate.” he seemed tense and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Keith didn’t understand why, the bulge in his boxers looked normal enough. Felt normal enough when Keith dragged his fingers over it through the fabric. He didn’t wanna suck Lotor’s dick if he was tense, though, so he dragged it out, trying to make the idiot relax. 

He kissed at his thighs gently. “Lotor. It’s a dick. Relax.” sucked some hickies into the sensitive skin. Felt some of his muscles relax. “It’ll be fine.” he mouthed the length of it through Lotor’s boxers. 

Finally, finally, Lotor yanked Keith back by his hair. “Just fucking blow me, you pest.” gently released his grip. Lifted off the bed enough for Keith to get his boxers down. Keith’s eyes were shut, he took his time kissing along Lotor’s thighs before he opened them.

He was face to face with what looked more like a tentacle than anything else. “Dude- what the fuck is that?” he leaned back, shocked and a little grossed out. That’s a fucking tentacle, Lotor, not a dick.”

Lotor’s face was dark purple. He shoved Keith back. “I told you it was different, imbecile.” he got dressed with lightning speed. Keith tried to keep him from leaving, stood in front of the door. “Babe don’t leave, I was just-”

“Just what?” Lotor cut him off. “I’m going to join the meeting.” he shoved past Keith and out the door.

Keith just sighed. It was just a natural thing, his reaction. I mean, anyone would be freaked if their boyfriend had a tentacle dick, right? 

Whatever. When Lotor cooled off, Keith knew they could have a lot of fun with it. Tentacles, man. They make everything so much hotter.


End file.
